Here Comes My Happy Ending
by manystripes
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in love, but some people do not want them to get married. PG because I believe that in some part of this, there is cussing.


**Here Comes My Happy Ending**

_Part 1: Not wanting to believe_

Hermione Granger was sitting on the wall outside of Hogwarts Castle, sitting and waiting for Draco to come. Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend, was standing behind her, watching her as she sat and thought. He was also thinking, but his thoughts were more intense, for he was thinking about the ring that he had in his robe pockets.

Draco walked to where Hermione sat and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned suddenly, thinking that he might be Harry or Ron coming to yell at her for the fifth time since she and Draco have been going out.

"Luv, I didn't know that you were out here!" Hermione stammered, standing. Draco calmed her by giving her a hug and then he held her hand and went down on one knee. Hermione took in a sharp breath and listened to what he had to say.

"Hermione, you have made me the happiest wizard in my time for the past five years. I don't think that I could find anyone else better in my time. Herm, will you continue to make me the happiest wizard for the rest of our lives, and marry me?"

He watched as Hermione studied him and thought, and came down to eye level with him.

"It's about bloody time that you asked me, Draco Lucius Malfoy. I've been waiting for three bloody years for you to ask me. Of course I'll marry you, you fool!"

Draco picked up Hermione and swung her around, before giving her a big hug and kiss. They then heard cries of anger as they saw Harry and Ron running out of the castle at the pair, wands out at the ready.

"Hermione! Get away from Malfoy! He put a spell on you, and we'll take care of him for that!" Harry yelled, shoving Hermione out of the way. Harry put his wand under Draco's throat, tempting him to make a move to get his wand.

"Once again, Potter, you have come to the wrong conclusion. But it was probably Weasley who came up with that." Draco mocked, earning Harry's wand to dig deeper in his throat.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, crying and pushing against Ron to get to Harry and Draco.

"Herm!" Draco yelled, making Harry jump a foot into the air, because she never let the two boys call her that, and moved over to Ron, both of their eye's wide in shock and fear.

"Dracie!" Hermione sobbed, pulling him into a hug, then she turned onto Harry and Ron and said, "Harry and Ron, you just leave Draco alone! I love him, and he loves me, so just leave us alone and let us be happy! Just leave us alone! For once in your lives, Harry and Ron, do what I ask you to do, and leave us alone and let us be happy! You couldn't stand to see Draco or me happy once in our lives!" And with that, Draco apparated himself and Hermione to their apartment.

When Draco and Hermione reached their apartment, Draco had to catch Hermione, not knowing that she passed out when he was apparating themselves. Without a word of confusion, Draco quickly laid Hermione down on her bed and said the incantation to change her clothes. He then went over to where she lay and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and covered her up with the blanket. After watching her for a few moments, he closed the door to the bedroom, not knowing who was behind him.

"What did you do to Hermione, Malfoy?" Harry questioned after doing a full body bind on Draco and seating him in a chair.

"I haven't the faintest idea on what you are talking about, Potter." He retorted.

"Why was Hermione out cold and lying in _your_ bed?" Ron replied.

"She passed out when _we_ apparated _home_." He said, emphasizing the 'we' and 'home' part.

"Do you expect us to believe all that rubbish?" Harry and Ron both yelled, causing Hermione to wake up, knowing that something was wrong. She quickly put her robe on and ran down the stair, wand in hand. When she reached the landing she saw Harry and Ron standing over Draco in a chair.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Hermione boomed, causing Harry and Ron's wands to fly out of their hands, but also sending them to the opposite sides of the apartment, knocking both of them unconscious. Hermione then said the incantation to release the charm that was on Draco and gave him his wand. Draco walked over to Harry and put the same cures on him and so did Hermione to Ron. Levitating Harry and Ron, the four went into another room so that way they could tie the two unconscious boys to two chairs.

It was a little over an hour when both of the boys started to stir. When they opened their eyes, they each saw a wand pointed in their face. Harry was the first to talk.

"What are you bloody well doing, Hermione?" But before he or Ron could say anything else, a silence charm was cast on them; one by Draco, the other by Lucius Malfoy.

_**End of Part 1**_


End file.
